Big Trouble, Little Tokyo
by ThE NeWbInAtOr
Summary: Inu-Yasha and co., all come to Kagome's era, and party! Well, not really, but IY, Sango, and Kagome all go to school, while Miroku goes to a J.LO concert. R/R PLZ


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha (I wish I did though. *sigh*)  
  
Kikyo.I love you.More than Kagome.I'll help you get her soul.  
WHOA. MAN I HAVE GOT TO BE DRUNK OR SOMETHING.  
Kagome opened her eyes and woke from her dream of Inu-Yasha(iy) falling in love with Kikyo. She was in the bath tub, and she had just come back from the feudal era, and she had fallen asleep(which isn't really a good thing to do in the bath tub). She slapped herself awake and finished off her bath, then went downstairs to have some ramen.  
"Kagome, so tell me about your visit to the feudal era," her grandfather asked.  
"Well, I came pretty close to dying and a wolf told me that I would be his 'woman,'" Kagome explained with a bored tone to her voice.  
"Well, at least you didn't die," Mrs. Higurashi reassured.  
"Yeah, whatever mom. Count on you to be more worried about me dying than a wolf-demon proposing to me," Kagome said with a huge sweat droplet on her forehead. She gulped down the rest of her ramen and dashed upstairs to complete all the work she missed.  
MATH SUCKS. HISTORY SUCKS. SCHOOL SUCKS.  
Kagome thought to herself while she scribbled down numbers and letters absentmindedly. When she gazed out her window and into Tokyo, she realized that maybe she should stay in her era for a while and be with regular people. Lights flickered and some turned on and off, horns honked, crickets chirped and the sound of grandpa telling legends was all too familiar to her. Then, she drifted into a sound sleep.  
Inu-Yasha.Let's die together.Come with me.  
Of course Kikyo.Anything for you.  
OH MY GOD. THERE I GO AGAIN. MAN, MAYBE RAMEN MESSES WITH YOUR HEAD. OR MAYBE IM AM REALLLLLYY DRUNK OR HIGH.  
"IY YOU DIRTY DOG! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE UGLIEST, MEANEST, RUDEST, PATHETIC HALF-DEMON FIEND EVER!" Kagome blurted out. She hadn't realized she awoke from her dream and spoke aloud, and she instantly covered her mouth with both her hands, then went back to work.  
The wind blew endlessly, and she thought she heard the sound of feet on wooden stairs.  
"I think I heard something about a ugly, mean, rude, pathetic half- demon," said a voice with an annoyed tone.  
Kagome twitched as she looked up at her window sill. It was IY. He was about to punch her when she said the magic words("sit boy").  
IY took a hard fall on the ground and landed on Kagome's grandpa. Only when she looked out to see if he was alright did she see something that nearly killed her. There, by the entrance of the Bone-Eater's well were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga.  
OH MY GOD. I'M DREAMING AGAIN. I THINK IM DRUNK TOO. GRAMPS MUST HAVE DRUGGED ME WITH 20 GALLONS OF SAKE.  
Kagome slapped herself a couple times to make sure she was fully conscious. Yup, she was awake, and not really that ecstatic about her guests. She invited them all in and introduced them all to her family. Shippo and Kirara were intrigued by Buyo(LOL I love Buyo the perfect pet for any person)(SRY BOUT THAT PEOPLE AN UNNESCESSARY COMMENT), and Miroku, Sango, and IY were all in Kagome's room reading books and poking at things.  
  
~*~*~The next day~*~*~  
  
Miroku decides to go explore the "outside" world, and Sango decides to go to school with Kagome. As for IY, well he wanted to tag along with Kagome too, so well.errmm.. (here's the disturbing part folks, if you're squeamish, leave the room)IY changed into a regular Japanese-school outfit, Sango dressed in one too, and Miroku..borrowed a shirt from Kagome's grandpa.  
"Hahahaha! IY you look so funny! I need to take a pic! *grabs camera* *takes snapshot* Wait! You need to tie up your hair and hide your ears!" Kagome said grabbing some hair ties. She wrapped it up high, and pulled it over the dog ears, and put some fake ears she found in Sota's room on the side of his face. Both Kagome and Sango were howling in laughter and IY looked rather calm considering the situation.  
When they got to school, people all over the place were coming up to Kagome and asking her about her new weird-looking friends. Guys everywhere were coming up to Sango and hitting on her and asking when she would be "available." Sango blushed brightly, so Kagome answered for her by saying, "She's been taken." (*spoiler* by Miroku). Then they all went to class when the annoying school bell rang.  
"Now class, we would like you to meet our new students, umm.IY and Sango. I'd like you to treat them with the uttermost respect," Kagome's teacher announced.  
Sango sat down next to Kagome and her friends, while IY sat in the corner with Hojo (yes people, I know Hojo isn't in the same class, but stick with me here).  
"Class our next assignment will be page 545 in the math textbook," said the teacher as he wrote it on the board.  
"Kagome, how am I supposed to do this kinda stuff? These don't look like any sort of demon I have ever seen," Sango whispered to Kagome.  
"Well, you don't really exterminate it, you solve it," Kagome said showing Sango how to do math. Sango picked it up quite easily, being a feudal person and all.  
IY was having trouble doing his work and just sat there scratching his head. Little did he know, he accidentally parted the hair so his ears showed and his fake ones fell off. When Kagome turned her head to check on him, she saw all the other kids looking at him. OH CRAP. HIS EARS. She ran over to the corner and jumped on him. BAM. An eraser hit her head and the teacher's voice told her and IY to go into the hall. Sango was feeling pretty left out at the time so she threw her pencil at the boy in front of her and got herself kicked out into the hall.  
  
~*~*~Miroku~*~*~  
Wow, my travels have shown me many new folk in my time. Miroku thought to himself as he passed a music store.  
WHOA.  
Miroku whipped around and dashed into the store, staring at a picture of Jennifer Lopez. He began touching the picture, and the store owner kicked him out. He HAD to find out where her next concert was! So he checked the list, and sure enough, Tokyo. He dashed for the stadium and bought himself some tickets, and he saw her sing.  
"Her music is.wonderful."Miroku thought to himself.  
So he jumped up on the stage and began being himself *ahem* *cough* Of course he got himself kicked out of the show.  
  
Thanx for reading people, and I hope to update it soon, but my comp is stupid sometimes and wont let me upload so I guess I'll have to write a new one, but plz keep checkin all my fanfics and r/r to them! ~ThE_NeWbInAtOr (soon to be AZN_NeWbInAtOr) 


End file.
